And the mystery continues Shadow Lord
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: AU set between OOTP and HBP. Who is Hadrian's new kitten and who is the Shadow Lord? Frequent Dumbledore bashing due to the events at the MOM. This will be a Harry/Bellatrix, with possible Harry/Ginny. Transformations and sneakiness ensue.
1. Prologue!

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Alternate Universe: Meaning this story does NOT fully follow OOtP and following books. Set in the summer between 5th and 6th year for Harry Potter. Changes are arising and loyalties are found out. I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics. This song is Paris Holds the Key (To your past/heart) and is in the film Anastasia. Please enjoy, this is a recent story, also warning of strong violence and death, frequent mention to drugs/alcohol and any future warnings will be done later. Torture and graphic rape scenes will be in later chapters. Frequent Dumbledore bashing due to the events at the Ministry Of Magic during 5th year. This will be a Harry/Bellatrix, mentions Remus/Sirius and possible Harry/Ginny. Transformations and sneakiness ensue. Plot is mine, everything else is borrowed from either books, famous quotes or lyrics. Enjoy the story!

* * *

:parseltongue:  
_**  
Lyrics  
**_  
"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Hadrian was sitting in the living room watching TV with Dudley (they had become friends) when Hadrian heard a loud CRASH from outside the house. Dudley went to look out the window and cowered back, "Hadrian, run, it's those… those… JUST GO!" Frowning Hadrian ran upstairs, pulled his magic things from the cupboard and paused for a moment, before shrinking his trunk and heading downstairs again, to the sound of Dudley's screams.

"Oi, Moldypants, leave my cousin alone…" He didn't have to raise his voice as everyone looked at him as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Harry, my…" Tom began and Hadrian rolled his eyes before flicking his wand and Tom glared at Hadrian. "What did you just do?"  
"Oh nothing Tommy boy… Nothing!" He says a little too quickly and says slowly now, "Although I must say, if you're here to take me with you… Just make sure my cousin is allowed to come too…"

"DUDDIKINS WILL NOT BE GOING WITH YOU FREAKS!" Vernon roared he had put up with freaks in his house long enough. Hadrian's eyes flashed and he hissed out :Tom, I give you permission to punish these mudbloods how you see fit, don't kill them!:  
"Oh and shall we head off now and let Tom finish off this work?"  
"No Potter, you will stay and watch…" Tom turned to Bella who was hanging back warily, "Bella, please take… Harry's cousin outside for some… fun…" Hadrian caught Bella's eyes and glared at her, telling her not to hurt his cousin. She smirked, she would have fun indeed.

* * *

_**Lovers!  
Ooh La, La!**_

_**Welcome, my friends, to Paris.  
Here, have a flower on me.  
Forget where you're from.  
You're in France!  
Children, come!  
I'll show you that French joie de vivre!**_

_**Paris holds the key to your heart.  
And all of Paris plays a part.**_

_**Just stroll two by two  
Down what we call "la rue"  
And soon all Paris  
Will be singing to you!  
Ooh La, La  
Ooh La, La  
Ooh La, La!**_

_**Paris holds the key to l'amour!  
And not even Freud knows the cure.  
There's love in the air!  
At the Follies Begere!  
The French have it down to an art!**_

_**Paris holds the key to your heart!  
When you're feeling blue  
Come to Le Moulin.  
When your heart says don't,  
The French say do!  
When you think you can't  
You'll find you can can!  
Everyone can can can!  
You can can can too!  
Whee!  
Whee!  
Whee!**_

_**Paris hold the key to her past.  
Yes, Princess, I've found you at last.  
No more pretend,  
You'll be gone,  
That's the end...**_

_**Paris hold the key  
To your heart!  
You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!  
Come dance through the night  
And forget all your woes  
The city of light  
Where a rose is a rose!**_

_**And one never knows what will start!  
Paris  
Holds the key...  
To her...  
Heart!  
Ooh La La!  
Ooh La La!**_

Dudley and Hadrian were now arriving at Riddle Manor, it was huge, almost a big as Hogwarts, Dudley's jaw dropped at the size of it and Hadrian at the surprising feel of dark magic, it didn't disturb him like he thought it might. Hadrian was only worried about what Remus and Sirius would think when they found out, only until he heard the tell-tale popping noise of apparition and then the crack of house-elves. Looking down were two small little house-elves in tuxedos and top-hats, Hadrian nearly started laughing as they burst into song.

"Lovers! Ooh La, La! Welcome, my friends, to Paris. Here, have a flower on me. Forget where you're from. You're in France! Children, come! I'll show you that French joie de vivre!" Dudley's jaw dropped even more and Hadrian jumped at the sound of a kitten by his feet, "Aw, you must be cold, come on Jenna let's go…" With that they walked through the old creaking oak doors, only a slight air of fear hanging within their hearts. Tom showed them around the manor; before Hadrian realised something. "Tom, where are all your followers?"

"At their houses, or off scouting for allegiances! I have somebody for you to meet, Shadow Lord!"

...

* * *

_**Author Note:**_ Sorry about the cliff hanger, and please note that next chapter goes to Harry's Point of View and should stay that way, but I will mention if it changes in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, things will become clearer in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Home, Love & Family!

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Alternate Universe! I do not own Harry Potter or lyrics. Frequent Dumbledore bashing due to the events at the Ministry Of Magic during 5th year. This will be a Harry/Bellatrix, mentions Remus/Sirius and possible Harry/Ginny. Transformations and sneakiness ensue. Plot is mine, everything else is borrowed from either books, famous quotes or lyrics. Enjoy the story!

* * *

:parseltongue:  
_**  
Lyrics  
**_  
"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Home, Love, Family:**_

I realised there was almost no followers in Riddle manor and frowned, "Tom, where are all your followers?"

Tom replies, "At their houses; or off scouting for allegiances! I have somebody for you to meet, Shadow Lord!" Dudley had gone to his room and I was following Tom into the library. The door creaked open, "Pleasure to meet you Shadow Lord!" I looked up from my nails and saw the two people I'd never thought to see here.

"SIRIUS, REMUS… OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream slightly, and frown before smiling and hugging them both. Tom slips out of the room the door creaking softly behind him. "Wait a moment… Needa go talk to Tom…"

I rush out the room and nearly trip over the stairs as I hiss out. :Damn... Tom, slow down! Listen I want to thank you, for everything…: Pause and revert to speech, "I mean it, just… I left Remi and Sssiri ssso I best get back to them… I expect to get in contact with you once I finisssh with them..." Tom threw a mirror at me and hissed :Ussse thisss, sssay my name and I will appear in it, I have a present for you after dinner, dinner should be about 8PM. If you aren't out from your friendsss, I ssshall sssend sssomebody in… Probably Bella!: His eyes gave a small smile and he walked off down the hallway as I returned to the library.

"Tell me everything…" I ask and they smile at me, I can't help but smile back.

"Okay so, you'd best get comfortable, pup… It's a long tale to tell. This tale begins at the end of mine and Sirius' 7th year…" Remus said softly, his eyes darting to my hands clutching to a mirror in my lap.

* * *

My kitten was by the chairs feet, as my feet were under my ass on the seat, leaning forward I reach to give Jenna a scratch on the ears and she isn't there. "JENNA?" I am wary now, Remus stops talking and looks directly at me.

He frowns and says, "Your kitten is fine, she wandered off to play with Sirius. Are you okay with what we did, pup?"

"I believe I've done the same thing, what about the rat?" I ask being wary of what I say and how I say it, I didn't know how much Tom trusted me or Siri or Remy.

Remy answered slowly, "Untrustworthy…" A moment later Bella pushes the door open and giggles at the sight of a black dog playing roughly with a ginger kitten. "Shadow Lord, master sent me to say that dinner is ready, you and your friends may dine with us…" I smirk at her bow.

"Leave the bow at the door. Who may I ask is dining with us?" Her grin widens.

"Your friends, Master, Severus, yourself and your cat, Lucius" She pauses as I draw in a shaky breath at that name and continues, "and myself… Come, we best not keep Master waiting…" She waits a moment as Padfoot changes back to Siri and we walk quickly to the dining room.

* * *

When we walked into the dining room (it was elegant and large) the rest of the group was seated. Tom in the middle of the table's head, Severus on the side left, Lucius on the side right. Bella took her place next to Lucius, while Sirius sat next to Snape, Remus took his place next to Tom at the head on the left, the only available place for me was next to Tom at the head right. I gasp as I sit down and jump back up, "Don't worry Hadrian, the chair is just getting used to your weight. It will change to make the seat as comfortable as you wish it to be, though as you can see all the chairs seem the same, you're chair will be different to Lucius' chair." I frown and he hisses at me :Ssstop doing that, you are a Lord now!: The group flinch slightly except Remus and Bella, though they both shuffle in their seats. Hiss back to Tom :Doesss that mean I'm your equal now? Ssspeaking of which, why isss Bella next to Luciusss:

Tom laughs, this time it's filled with mirth, "Hadrian the reason Bella is next to Lucius is because Siri couldn't be next to him…" Frown again and he says aloud, "Act like a Lord, else I shall have to kill you…"

Instead of frowning I pout and say, "But Ssnape hatess Ssiri…" My snake like sound is coming out in my speech as well.

"Perhaps it would be prudent, Master, to tell Potter about his inheritance…" Snape said slowly and bowed his head.

Tom's grin got so wide, I thought he might burst, "Of course Severus, and please it's just Tom while we are in here…" Severus bows his head again and apologises to Tom. "Hadrian, read this…" He hands me a piece of parchment and I feel my anger begin to grow as my eyes skim the parchment in my hands. Hands shake, plates and glasses begin to shake and look like they are going to break soon, Bella asks Tom something but I don't hear, I'm too angry with Dumbledore, he left me in the dark again. I am vaguely aware of hearing somebody say "Crucio" and I instantly snap out of my anger as my body is in excruciating pain. Needles being dug into my skin, blood boiling, it hurt so bad I cried out, I felt the spell be lifted and sagged to the floor. As I hit the ground I felt a presence on the ground with me, "Bella?" I rasp out, perplexed at why she is on the ground with me. "Forgive me Lord, it was the only way…" Her ramblings stopped short as the men at the table stand.

"Leave it" I mention to them, a cough racks my body and I look Bella in the eye, "You did it because it was the only way?" She nods even though she just said that, "Then thank you…" She tenses as I reach out to her and give her a hug. On her face is a small smile, tears are streaming down her face by now. "Hush dear, I never meant to be angry with you. Let's eat now…" I say to the last sentence to the group and wince as I stand. Severus fumbles around his robes and pulls out a vial of potion. "Drink it before you eat…"

"For Hadrian's benefit I will remind us how these plates work. Whatever we want for food will appear on them, and continue coming until we are filled. In this goblet is wine for this occasion, the goblets are similar to the plates usually." Tom pauses and held up his goblet, "To Bella for her bravery and mean crucio curse." The group follows Tom's lead, holding up their goblets and saying "To Bella!"

She blushes slightly and giggles saying softly, "To me!" even softer was her toast of "To Hadrian".

"Harry…" Sirius starts as the meal had begun, I have to cut him off.

"Ssorry Ssiri but Harry issn't my name… It'ss Hadrian. In fact, my father iss dead but that'ss okay. I apparently have a few sspecial abilities…" I pause and frown when Lucius looks up at mention of special ability. "Ssorry Luciusss but there iss no way you could usse it…" He frowns back at me and I chuckle whole-heartedly.

"Ssee I'm a black mage and the heir of Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders, I am also a shadow shifter. Sso I guess, Tom calling me the Ssshadow Lord is correct."

They all look at me and I frown back at them. "Hadrian if you could demonstrate your abilities after dinner tonight that would be an honour…" Lucius said, bowing his head.

I nod in affirmation, I would demonstrate what I knew. Of course from what I had heard from Siri I would become even more powerful then I am now, when I turn sixteen on June 31st this year.


End file.
